


The time and place to say everything.

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Wade told peter he loved him and the time he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time and place to say everything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://42isrobin.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2F42isrobin.tumblr.com%2F).



> Here you go Mari!!!!! I really hope you like it. I had fun writing it, so I hope you like reading it :)

They'd been dating for a few weeks already. That was the first time Wade told Peter he loved him. 

 They had been a late start, Peter was rushing around his apartment looking for the various things he needed for the day. His low grumbled complaints had been slowly growing louder. When he was finally ready to leave there was Wade, waiting by the door with Peter's camera in hand. He had his "kiss the cook" apron on which meant that he'd made breakfast. He frowned taking the camera from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry Wade. I can't eat anything, I'm already late as it is." He frowned looking up at the taller man. 

"Nah, it's fine. you go out and have the best most kickass day you can have." He pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Alright baby boy, have a nice day. I love you." and with that he shoved Peter out of the door. Peter stood there for a moment thinking. Had Wade just told him he loved him? Then deciding that it was just a part of Wade's antics he left for the day. 

* * *

 The second time he actually said "I love you" to peter was six months later. 

"A-ahn~ Wade" Peter manages to cry out. "I-I can't last much longer!" He cries out louder this time. Wade just nods and picks up the pace. "W-Wade, I-I'm gonna cum" he leans down to Peter's ear.

"Come. Come for me Peter." He whispers in a low husky voice. That was all it took to send peter over the edge he came coating both of their chests. Wade came seconds later clenching his teeth. Collapsing next the the brunette he smiled catching his breath. Shifting he looked over to the smaller male, and with a smile he propped himself up onto his elbow. 

"What?" Peter asked looking at him. 

"I love you." He said calmly his eyes full of admiration. Peter stared at him his mouth slightly agape, not knowing what to say. 

". . .Whatever, just go to sleep." He said turning over, too tired to even think about cleaning the mess. The next morning Peter woke up well rested and with an empty bed. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked that or not. 

* * *

The third time he said it. He said it in a letter. 

 

_"Hey Pete,_

_So i was running a bit short on cash ,right? Soooo I took up a job, but don't worry it's for Fury. He wants me to fly ALLLLLL the way to south america and track down one of his rouge agents. Aye-yi-yi. Well I just needed to let you know real quick that I might be gone for a while. Don't worry I'll be back . I love you.  Te amo. je t'aime. ich liebe dich. I love you more than the human torch loves his hair. Be safe._

_Yours truly- Wade Wilson_." 

He didn't come back for three months after that. Whenever Peter felt sad or lonely he'd go back and read the letter. Smiling imagining Wade writing it. He loved Wade, he really did. It was just that whenever Wade said it it caught him off guard. He'd tell him when he came back. 

* * *

The fourth time was on a casual date done wrong. 

They'd been walking around town when it happened. Some random asshat commenting on Wade's appearance. Wade frowned and tugged his hood down, trying to pull Peter away. Peter was having none of that. He walked walked over to the man pushing him against the wall.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to talk down to someone like that?" He grabbed the man's collar lifting him up slightly. "You know,  _I_ was taught that ' If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it all." His voice was getting louder with each word he said. Wade came up behind him and touched his shoulder. 

"Peter, its fine, I'm used to it. Let him go." He said softly. Peter looked around and saw people's stares. He dropped the man and grabbed Wade's hand leading them away. "Peter, where are we going?" Wade asked getting pulled along. 

"Home." Was Peter's only reply. Once they got into the apartment Peter went and sat on the couch. 

"Are you ok?" Wade asked softly walking over and sitting next to him. Peter's sighs.

" _I_ should be asking you that" he said resting his head in his hands. "I'm the one who kept asking you to take the mask off. If I hadn't done that none of this wouldnt happened." He looked up to Wade. "Oh god, you probably hate me now" Wade just smiled and shook his head.

"No, Peter." he said softly. "Hey, look at me. I could never hate you. I love you. I love everything about you. I love your hair, and the color of your eyes. I love your smile, and the way you'll just lay in bed for an hour before actually getting up. I love your body, Oh god do I love your body. And I love the way you moan and gasp. Peter, I love seeing you writhe in pleasure. The pleasure that I give you. I love the way your hand fits in mine." He intertwines their fingers together and pulls Peters hand up to his lips and softly placed a kiss on the back of it. "But most of all, peter, I love you, I love all of these little things that make you up. All of those little things are you and I love them." Peter sighs and smiles leaning on Wade and relaxing. 

"Thank you, Wade. I feel like I should be the one comforting you, but I needed that." He said smiling. They ordered a pizza and watched rom-coms the rest of the day

* * *

The fifth time was in the heat of battle. 

While the avengers took on the big boss the 'lesser' heroes had to do the dirty work. Which meant fighting all of the extremely smart, fast learning bots. At first Wade and Peter were having fun with it. A friendly competition of sorts, but after 250 they both stopped counting. After a while they started to get tired, the bots never stopped. Wade either shot them down or sliced through them with his katanas. Peter on the other hand had a habit of catching them in the air and riding them into the ground, that or he'd just make them crash into each other. Not to mention they had avoided the bullets that they shot. Pausing for a moment Wade tried to catch his breath. He glanced around to survey damages. Sensing one coming behind him he shot blindly and hit it. As he heard it hit the ground he turned around nodding in appreciation of his marksmanship and the sparking wires. Then there was an antagonising pain shooting in his side. He flinched and looked down to see he'd been shot and was bleeding. Growling he looked up to see a bot. 

"Fuck," He muttered coughing up some blood. He threw a knife with precision hitting it in it's core processor.He then called Fury and told him about the civilian. Once she was safe, he went back to destroying the bots. Feeling light headed he looked down. His wound wasn't healing. He knew he had to get to cover, but he didn't see a safe vantage point. He limped out of the open holding his hand to his side. He smiled knowing Peter was ok, upon hearing the faint 'Thwip Thwip' of his webs. It was getting harder to breathe, so he lifted his mask just above his mouth, bracing himself against a abandoned car.

~

Peter had just finished his area and was on his way to find Wade. When he finally did see Wade, something wasn't right. The way his chest rose and fell erratically made Peter's heart drop. He was going to rush over but his spidey sense went off, quickly he looked around. There 200 feet in front of Wade was a bot, Peter knew that Wade wouldn't see it and that there was no way he'd make it to either in time.  So instead, he rushed out in front of wade as a single shot went off. He grunted as he hit the floor. Groaning he felt the thick warm blood flooding out of him.

~

It was all he heard. A shot, a yelp, and a thud. He turned looking towards the sound and his stomach dropped. Without a second thought he pulled out a gun and shot the bot, running over to Peter. Dread filling his heart he knelt next to the younger hero. "Peter, baby boy. oh god" he forgot about his own wounds.

"It hurts." Peter gasped out. 

"I can patch you up, You'll be fine." he said ripping open his suit and putting pressure in peters injury. "We need to get you out of here." he said looking around. "I need a evac, Spider-man's down!" He yelled into his comm.

"No." he coughed out "I'm fine. Wade, I'm ok." 

"What do you mean, you're OK? " He said sternly. "You're not OK." Peter coughed sputtering up some blood. "Hey,Hey Hey-Don't speak. Just. . .look at me." He pleaded. "Please, come on peter. I can't do this without you." He laughed dryly. "How am I going to live without you rescuing me?" That earned a faint laugh from Peter. He smiled "That's it. Stay with me" He picked him up and cradled the younger man in his lap. "Please Peter, I love you. I can't do this. Please, please don't leave me here alone." Peter smiled weakly.

"Wade, I'm not going anywhere. this is nothing."  He said nuzzling into the others chest softly. Wade let out a sob. 

"Peter, don't go where i can't follow. I'd do anything for you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated the mantra endlessly, rocking them as the evac copter came down. 

 

* * *

This was the time when Wade didn't say it. Or rather couldn't. 

 

Wade stood in shock. "P-Peter, What did you just say?" His voice broke. His shoulders slumped and he began to quiver. "Please, I need you to repeat that." Lifting his mask he let out a whimper. Peter looked up at the older man. 

"You heard me Wade, I should've said this sooner. Wade, its been a long time coming." He said sternly. Damp spots began to appear on Wade's mask. "Wade? Why are you crying?!" He asked slightly concerned. The older man ripped off his mask.

"B-Because you said it!" He let his tears flow freely now. All of his inhibitions were now gone. "Y-you said it, finally." He let out some sobs, and Peter felt his eyes well up with their own tears threatening to spill over. Wade shook slightly crying like a child. Peter walked over and wrapped his arms around Wade's waist. 

"Wade, please stop crying." His voice shook slightly. "I-If you keep on like this we'll both be crying." Wade brought up Peter's hands to his face and nuzzled them, his tears still flowing. 

"I'm t-trying." he choked out. All this time he'd been the only one saying it, sure Peter would say things like 'ditto' or 'same' but he never actually said it. He had never told Wade "I love you" before. And when he did Wade was rendered nearly speechless. His ragged breaths made Peter finally break down. 

"Look at us. Thanks a lot." He said hugging him. "Now were BOTH crying." Wade wrapped his arms around Peter tighter.

"I love you. God, Peter I love you, more than anything." He said finally getting under control. Peter nodded viciously.

"I love you too." He let out a sob. "Wade, I'm so sorry its taken me this long to say it." He took a deep breath, taking in the sent of the older man, gunpowder, aftershave, and a hint of mexican food. Wade soothed him. Rubbing his back humming. "I'll tell you whenever you want." 

"Shhh, Peter it's ok." He said with a smile. "But you're going to get tired of saying it." he warned. Peter looked at him and smiled. 

"No i won't." He said with a happy sigh. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER IN A TWO BED ROOM APARTMENT AND HAD LITTLE SPIDEYPOOL BABIES!!!!!!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> UGhhh. I had to re type it like three times. Also It was my first time writing one of these 5+1 things, so i hope it didn't suck balls. Also don't go too hard on me!


End file.
